Blanco
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: el blanco simboliza la pureza, en algunos casos puede significar un caos, o incluso puede significar la esperanza ...


_Este Fic participa en el reto "Digamos NO a la antipatía" del foro Arte Shinobi_

Este personaje me es indiferente, lo que le pase no me importa, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo

* * *

Blanco

Blanco, todo allí era blanco no había una mota de color por ningún lado, como tampoco parecía haber alguien más a parte de ella, comenzó a caminar pero no existía nada solo un gran vacío y el inmaculado blanco que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían mirar, su respiración se agito a causa del pánico que esto le estaba causando, una idea sobre donde estaba llego a su mente en ese momento la historia que todos habían escuchado alguna vez cuando se habla de la vida y la muerte, ese lugar donde no estás en ninguna de las dos y sin embargo estas a un paso de ambas: el limbo.

Si se encontraba allí solo significaba una cosa estaba a punto de morir, es decir estaba en coma pero eso es lo único que tenía claro, no recordaba nada, ni su nombre ni como había acabado allí, caminar por el lugar no la llevaría a nada todo era blanco un enorme espacio en blanco como un lienzo vacio esperando a ser pintado, la tristeza embargo su corazón cuanto tiempo llevaba allí podrían ser segundos, minutos, horas o incluso más… años no podría decir con exactitud, como un flash recordó de nuevo las historias sobre el lugar donde estaba, algunos decían que el tiempo se movía diferente y lo que para las personas que esperan fuera eran años dentro no eran más que unos minutos, por ello cuando despertaban era como si simplemente hubieran dormido un momento, otros decían que el tiempo pasaba igual pero dentro del limbo podías ver tu vida pero del final al principio, es decir comenzabas con tu muerte y empezaba a retroceder mostrándote cada aspecto de tu vida hasta llegar a tu edad actual si tu destino era regresar a la vida allí se detendría todo y olvidarías lo que viste, si por el contrario deberías morir seguirías recorriendo cada uno de los instantes de tu vida hasta llegar a tu nacimiento y luego todo acabaría.

Pero nada de eso sucedía, ni siquiera su llanto parecía hacer eco en ese lugar solo estaba silencio y la nada, una nada que la angustiaba porque no podía verse, no podía recordar cómo se veía en persona, ¿de qué color es mi cabello? ¿Cómo son mis ojos? ¿Hay alguien esperándome? ¿Saldré de aquí en algún momento? Eran preguntas que consumían su cerebro, pasaba el tiempo intentando responderlas para mantenerse cuerda mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, hasta que el cansancio la venció obligándola a dormir.

El sonido de una voz llego a sus oídos no podía determinar con precisión el lugar de donde provenía solo escuchar el suave murmullo de esa voz que susurraba lo que determino debía ser su nombre

_- Sakura, Sakura -_ seguía llamando la voz que a veces parecía más cercana otras lejana como diluyéndose en el aire, a veces cuando se concentraba en tratar de distinguir a quien pertenecía lograba apreciar otro tipo de voces que le contaban cosas que ella no podía recordar, o cosas que deducía sucedían mientras ella estaba encerrada en ese lugar sin poder saber nada ni recordar nada con ese inmenso paisaje en blanco alrededor suyo

_- Sakura vuelve, es primavera y los cerezos están a punto de florecer -_ esa fue la frase completa que escucho de la voz que persistentemente la seguía llamando, todas la demás desaparecían por largos momentos pero esta se quedaba, hablaba de todo y nada, recuerdos que para ella no existían, palabras que no recordaba por más que trataba pero increíblemente la hacían sentir tranquila, su voz le trasmitía una sensación de calma que no sentía desde que llego a ese lugar, no tenía hambre así que suponía la alimentaban por intravenosa otra razón para alegrarse, después de todo el mantener a alguien en ese estado no era barato y si lo estaban haciendo con ella significaba que existía al menos una persona que se preocupaba, esperaba pronto encontrar la manera de regresar, las cosas no cambiaban en absoluto y ninguna de las historias que le contaron se cumplía, estaba allí rodeada de soledad, rodeada de la nada y sin embargo algo la obligaba a guardar la esperanza de que todo cambiaria, de volver a su lugar, de poder responderle a quien la llamaba sin cesar

_- Dicen que los cerezos florecerán en una semana, confió que con ellos también florezcas tú -_ aquella frase la hizo llorar, la interpretación de ambos lados deseando su recuperación o pidiendo que se marche y deje de sufrir, eso mismo quería ella que su situación fuera definida de una vez la incertidumbre la mantenía a un paso de la locura se acabara si se iba a ir mejor que ocurriera pronto era justo no saber que iba a pasara ni para ella ni para quienes la esperaban, si su destino era morir porque prolongar la agonía de todos, si regresaría junto a sus seres queridos lo mismo esperaba que algo pasara pero todo parecía en vano nada pasaba la nada seguía allí

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente el blanco seguía allí tan resplandeciente como la primera vez pero había algo diferente, algo que la inquietaba sobremanera un sonido un sonido que no había escuchado hasta ese momento, era un pitido el pitido de la maquina que monitoreaba su corazón, entonces lo distinguió el gris del aparato el rojo y verde de las flores sobre la mesa, el viento entrando por la ventana y lloro una solitaria lagrima descendió por su mejilla había regresado… estaba en casa cerró los ojos con inseguridad todo era silencio en aquel lugar, un silencio que se vio roto pronto cuando aquella voz resonó nuevamente en sus oídos

**- No importa lo que digan esperare a que vuelvas - ** la voz dijo mientras pudo sentir como acariciaba su rostro **- Puedes estar segura de que me quedare aquí, Sakura - ** agrego besando su frente, ante esto no pudo evitar agrir los ojos dejando pasmado al hombre frente a ella

**- Despertaste… - ** susurro **- Estas aquí - ** pronuncio mientras la abrazaba con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, un momento después la soltó permitiéndose examinarla con cuidado, mientras ella intentaba idear una forma de comunicarse

**- No intentes hablar - ** pidió **- Iré por el doctor mientras tanto trata de no hacer esfuerzos - ** una sonrisa lleno su cara **- Supe que despertarías cuando abrí la ventana y vi la primera flor de cerezo - ** beso su frente y salió de la habitación, pronto la mirada se desvió hacia la ventana buscando comprobar las palabras del hombre, allí lo vio sobre la rama desnuda que se asomaba a la habitación una flor de cerezo pero no era una flor cualquiera era una flor de cerezo blanco…

* * *

Bien aquí termina espero que les guste, no puse quien es el hombre porque lo dejare a su consideración elijan a su pareja favorita


End file.
